The Switching Game
by Lizzy231
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke switch personalities. Many miniplots included, showing what happened with both while they switched. Chapter 5 is out. Switch to Sasuke
1. Switching Sides

Lizzy: Woot!!! My 2nd Naruto fan-fic! Sorry, i haven't put my first one on here yet. Technically its not a fan-fic. Its in a village i made up and characters i made up, with their own special techniques/jutsus. But it is in the Naruto world, so then again... it is a fan-fic! oh well! I'll put it on here soon!

Jiro: Damn straight!

Lizzy: Jiro-chan!! W-w-what are you doing h-here? (heh heh)

Jiro: You better hurry up and put MY story on here!

Lizzy: Jiro-bitch, its not your story. Its Suki's. Right, Suki-chan?

Suki: Yeah! I can't wait 'till they read about how badly I kick your ass, Anaki!

Jiro: You do not!!

Suki: Yeah? Then why did father tell you--

Lizzy: eh heh heh... Suki-chan, don't ruin the story. sweat drop

Suki: Aww! But its fun!

Jiro: Don't forget, Hiroshi DID----

Lizzy: JIRO!!!

Jiro: sweat drop

Hiroshi: Someone say my name?

Suki: Hiroshi-chan!!!

Hiroshi: Oh... Hey Suki-chan... Is this some sort of family reunion?

Suki: Eh, Lizzy-chan is not part of our family, Hiroshi-Chan...

Hiroshi: Oh! Lizzy-chan! Didn't notice you there!

Lizzy:... I just now noticed that im having a conversation with my own story characters... Hey! did you guys know that im actually trying to make a manga of you guys with your OWN story??

Suki/Jiro/Hiroshi: WHAT?? REALLY??

Suki: Oh! Lizzy-chan!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!

Hiroshi: Nice. Wait, im still gunna be the coolest character in it, right?

Lizzy: Well... actually... for the first part, Jiro is. I drew these awesome pics of him my friends all think he's hot. One of my friends literally said that if he was real, she would hit on him...

Jiro: That sounds painful.

Lizzy: YOU, Jiro-chan, are an idiot.

Hiroshi/Suki: laughing at Jiro's stupidity

Lizzy: Oh, and Hiroshi is Suki's age in the story, and they're not cousins, but best friends.

Hiroshi: WHA-----T??????

Lizzy: Oh, get over it. BTW peoples reading this, All the people (besides me) in this conversation are OOC (out of character) They act way different in the story.

Hiroshi: Yeah! You guys should read it! Lizzy-chan should be putting the first chapter on here soon.

Lizzy: THANK YOU, Hiroshi! I forgot that I cant TALK FOR MYSELF!

Hiroshi: heh heh... sorry.

Lizzy: Well! Enjoy the story!!

Suki: Hope ya like it!!

Jiro: And don't forget to read our story!

Lizzy: Enjoy, I said!

Disclaimer: Ooh! That's my cue! Lizzy231 does not own the Naruto world or any of the people Masashi Kishimoto created. But she DOES own Suki, Hiroshi, and all of the other people in their village!

Warning!: Some characters are OOC, but i'll try my best to make most of them act normal... you know... except for Naruto and Sasuke... you'll understand when you read it.

**The Switching Game**

**Chapter 1: Switching Sides**

Naruto and Sasuke awoke at the same time. Although Sasuke was in the sound village, and Naruto was in Kanoha, they sensed the other's... um... awakeness. Naruto sat up in bed and, leaning his back against the wall, closed his eyes. At the same time, Sasuke stayed laying down, and closed his eyes also.

In their minds eye, they saw each other as though through a glass wall. They could not hear each other at all, all they could do (if they needed to talk) was try to read the others lips. Naruto was great at this, but Sasuke didn't spend any time on learning such a "useless" ability.

They stared at each other, and, all at once, an idea came to their heads. They both knew the other was thinking the same thing. Naruto gave his goofy grin, and Sasuke gave a small smile, showing to each other that they both thought it was a great idea.

So Naruto and Sasuke both approached the glass, the next thing either of them knew, they were both back where they started. The weird thing was, what they were thinking worked. Sasuke had a goofy grin on, and Naruto had a smirk on. Their personalities had been switched. Naruto read Sasuke's lips, as he saw him laughing and pointing at Naruto.

"Ha ha ha ha! You look just like me!! Ha ha! All emo, and stuff! ha ha ha! All you need to do now is change your style and you'll look almost just like me!! And, you know, maybe dye your hair!!! he he he!" Sasuke said, laughing his head off. He couldn't control himself.

"Bye." Naruto said, but Sasuke, who was laughing, didn't even bother to try to read his lips, because he knew what he said without having to. Naruto and Sasuke opened their eyes. Naruto was laying down where he had woken up, and Sasuke was leaning his back against the wall. Both wondered why, not knowing that that was what the other had been doing before they saw each other in their head.

For now, were going to stick with Naruto as Sasuke, as I'm going to call it. When I feel like it, we shall flip over to Sasuke as Naruto. (P.S. I'm not a sasusaku fan or a narusaku fan... and I'm most definitely not a sasunaru fan. Deal with it.)

Lizzy: Sorry that the chapters are so short... they'll get longer! sweat drop

Jiro: mummble They better end mummble

Lizzy: What was that??

Jiro: Eh... er... nothing...

Lizzy: Ri---ght.

Suki: Come on! Lets just start the chapter already! I wanna know what's gunna happen!!!

Hiroshi: Lizzy-Chan?

Lizzy: What?

Hiroshi: Why do you have 2 chapters in one...?

Lizzy: Because I want it to be a bit longer, all right?

Hiroshi: sweat drop eh, all right Lizzy-Chan...

Lizzy: Ok! So enjoy chapter... 1.2

**Chapter 1.2: Mistakes and Changes**

Naruto stood up and looked down at what he was wearing. It was a black shirt and raman pajama pants. He went to the closet and got out a clean, and darker looking black shirt, and black jeans. They were a little too big for him, so they were baggy. He put them on and looked in his small bathroom mirror. He realized that he would look goofy with his hair all spiked up as usual.

His hair was drooping down and it looked better, fitting how he felt. He quickly brushed it, keeping it the same style. He put his headband on, but let his hair cover it as it wanted. All you could really see was the bottom, and the leaf sign, which was the spot where his hair splits. He picked up his emergncy backpack. (just in case. he felt like something bad was going to happen...) He slipped on his shoes and left.

Kakashi had told him and Sakura to meet at their usual meeting spot for something important. Naruto wondered faintly what it could be as he jumped through the trees, knowing that it was faster. When the forest ended, he was on the road that leaded right to the point, but it was still a while's walk. He decided it didn't matter if he was late, because Kakashi was always late anyway.

Naruto reached the spot. No one was there yet. He smirked. He wasn't the only one late. He sat down in front of a tree, with his knees near his chest, his arms rested on them and his head rested on his arms. He stared out to the river as he waited.

Sakura realized that, yes she was late. That's a first. Well she finally reached there and it looked as if not even Naruto was there yet. The only person even near their meeting point, was a kid wearing all black. His hair was just as blond as Naruto's, but otherwise, since Sakura couldn't see him, he didn't look like Naruto at all.

Naruto was usually wearing orange. Never all black. The only time she had seen him wear black, was when he didn't have the orange hoddie type thing on. So she didn't even think that it could be him.

Naruto didn't look up as he heard a familiar voice say "Hey! Hey Kid!"

Sakura was right in front of him, but she still didn't realize it was Naruto.

"Let her figure it out for herself" he thought, shortly.

"Hey! Kid im talking to you! I haven't seen you around here. Are you from Kanoha at all?" Sakura asked in an obnoxiously loud voice.

Naruto gave up. She would never figure it out. He sighed and glared up at her. (Turning his face up at her at the same time.) She first gasped and backed away, and then turned a deep shade of pink in her embarrassment.

"Sorry, Naruto. It's just... I'm used to you wearing orange. Not... uh... all black." She bowed her head in her embarrassment. Naruto nodded his head once, accepting her apology, and continued to look at the river. It was moving quite quickly today. His eyes soon forgot they could work, and Naruto was lost in his own thoughts again.

He felt a deep pain in his heart. Having Sasuke's personality had forced him to think about it all the time. With his old personality, he could simply ignore the pain. But it was like someone was rubbing it in his face. He felt it so deeply, that he wanted to hurt whoever caused this pain. When he remembered that it was the 9 tailed demon inside him, he began to think it was worth dying if that evil creature went with him.

"Um... Naruto? Are you all right?" Sakura asked with much concern for her friend. Naruto looked up at her, remembering that it wasn't worth dying if it hurt everyone around him. He gave a smile smile---Sasuke style!

"I'm fine, Sakure-chan." Naruto replied. That's when Sakura noticed the difference. Naruto was usually all happy and hyper, with a big goofy grin on his face. He was usually talking nonstop, or at least talking more than he was now. He was acting all... Sasuke-like! Was this one of his plans to get her to like him? Act like Sasuke?! How absurd! Like she would like a wannabe-Sasuke. She gave a small smirk; she'd play along.

"Oh. Ok, Naruto-kun." Sakura replied, sitting next to Naruto. Now, he heard "kun" added on, but with Sasuke's personality, it didn't surprise him as much as for him to turn and look at Sakura. He continued to watch the water. "What's so interesting about the river?" Sakura asked.

Naruto ignored her. He was thinking again. How to get rid of this pain. Just then, a kuni came out of no where and just barely missed Naruto. The pain seemed to fade as he got distracted. He felt a small pain, but he ignored it and looked up. It was Kakashi.

"Wha-- Oh, Naruto, that's you. Heh heh. Sorry 'bout that. Oh, and sorry I'm late. I saw no reason to come, but then i realized if i didn't, you 2 would be sitting here all day with nothing to do but wait. So I decided to stop by, just for a few seconds to tell you why i called you here. Its nothing too important really, just that Tsunade-sama wants both of you to report to her. Bye!"

Now, the normal Naruto would start cursing Kakashi for making them wait that long just for that, but Naruto as Sasuke just stood up and started walking. Sakura watched him.

"Eh... hey... Naruto! Wait up!" Sakura yelled, catching up with him. She looked at him as she walked, and that's when she realized that he was bleeding. He had a cut on his neck (not too deep) that was lightly bleeding.

"Hold on, Naruto." She said. Naruto stopped, not looking back. "Did you even notice that you got cut by that kuni??" Naruto looked back at her, a little confused. He lifted a hand to his neck and rubbed at the cut. He looked at his hand and saw the blood. He shrugged and continued to walk. Sakura stared at him, but then quickly caught up.

They found out, when they reached the 5th's place, that they had a mission, that wasn't even a mission. Tsunade just called it a mission, and even told them that they weren't going to get paid for it. It was more of an assignment than a mission, in that matter. It was an order. They had to do it. The mission was this:

They had to pick 2 people (each) around their ages and convince them to join them, without telling them why. Then they had to meet up with the other group and meet in the forest in a special location where they would be given further instructions. Naruto blinked in confusion, other than that, he didn't really show any emotion. He nodded, turned, and started to leave.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsunade asked Sakura when Naruto had gone.

"I think he's acting like Sasuke to get my attention. I'm gunna play along..." Sakura finished evilly. Tsunade gave her a look that said "wtf?"


	2. The Plan & Hatred mixed with Kakashi

Lizzy: Yay! The next chapter! Oh, and BTW, Suki and her peoples will be here through out the story, helping me with my ideas and chatting with me before each chapter... if i feel like making them, that is...

Suki: Hey!!

Jiro: WTF is that supposed to mean? Bitch?

Lizzy: ...that's it. your dying earlier for that one, Jiro.

Jiro: -wide eyed- what?? -squeak!-

Hiroshi: Ha ha ha ha!

Suki: Hiroshi, be nice to my Anaki! Just because your our cousin, doesn't mean you can pick on us!

Hiroshi: Of course it does! -pats Suki's head-

Suki: -annoyed-...-glare-

Hiroshi: -swiftly removes hand- eeeeh... -sweat drop- lets start the story!

Lizzy: -sigh- you guys waste a lot of time, you know that? So lets start!

Jiro: were you serious?

Lizzy: Of course! You guys waste sooooo much of my valuable story writing time!! If we don't start the story the reader is going to get annoyed!

Jiro: no... i mean... about my death... i didn't even know i was gunna die in the story. -gulp-

Lizzy: -evil laugh- get over it.

Author note: He doesn't die, don't worry. Im not even past the 5th chapter yet!! So don't worry about poor little Jiro-chan.

One Reader: Yay!

Other reader: Awww...

Other other reader: wtf! I don't care! i don't even read that story!

Lizzy: -sweat drop- ehh..., o-on with the story!!! But first---

Disclaimer: Ooh! That's my cue!(again) Lizzy231 does not own the Naruto world or any of the people Masashi Kishimoto created. But she DOES own Suki, Hiroshi, and all of the other people in their village!

Warning!: Some characters are OOC, but i'll try my best to make most of them act normal... you know... except for Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba. You'll get it when you read it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The plan.**

Naruto was on his way to find Kiba, and maybe Shino, when he ran into Shikamaru. At first, like everyone else, Shikamaru didn't recognize Naruto, but when he did Naruto asked him if he'd help him find someone else.

"Who?"

"I don't know. I don't care. It just has to be someone our age."

"How troublesome... How about Kiba?"

"What about me?" Kiba asked, walking up right behind them. Akamaru barked.

"Hey!! Hinata!" Sakura yelled, running up to Hinata, who was walking down the path. She looked up, confused.

"I'm inviting a few people for a picnic! Want to come??" Sakura asked. Hinata smiled and nodded. "Come on! Lets go find Ino."

"Hai!"

They started walking to the flower shop. Sakura struck up some conversation.

"So, Hinata. You like Naruto, don't you?" she asked. Hinata blushed and poked her fingers together.

"H-h-how did you k-know about t-that?"

"Oh, I can just tell. Actually, I'm surprised that Naruto hasn't found out yet! I bet you, that if he found out he would like you also. It's just that your so shy. And around him especially." Sakura put up a finger and put her know-it-all face on. "He's a very outgoing person! He's kinda oblivious to shy people... You just have to have courage! Speak your mind without any doubt!" Sakura finished. "Go for it, Hinata! Hells yeah!" Inner sakura yelled, shaking a fist with a big grin on her face.

"Is... is it really that obvious?" Hinata asked, still stuck on the fact that Sakura knew.

"So? Naruto, what's with the outfit?" Kiba asked.

"Hmm? There's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

"Er... I wasn't saying that-- I was just saying... sigh Your usually wearing that orange jump suit, aren't you?"

Naruto shrugged.

"What's up with you today?? Your acting all... depressed. What happened? gasp! Did you get bad news about Sasuke!? Or maybe something happened to Sakura..."

"No... Forget it." Naruto sighed. "Just come on, we have to go to the forest."

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. "Hey, you never really told us what were doing, now, did you??"

"Come on." Naruto said, sprinting.

"H--Hey! Wait up!" Kiba yelled. They followed him.

"Uh, is Ino here?" Sakura asked the lady at the counter. She was so used to Ino being at the counter, that she thought it looked strange that someone else was there. But she recognized this lady as Ino's mother.

"Oh! Yes! And what a good day to come on, too! She has today off from helping. She's been helping so much lately, and all the missions she's been on, She needs a break. Your not here to give her a mission, are you?"

"Oh! No... I just wanted to know if she wanted to go on a picnic!"

"Sakura?" Ino entered from the back room, which had stairs to her family's house upstairs. "What's up? Is there a new mission, or something?"

"Uh, no... I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic with me and hinata! I was going to invite a few people, and on the way here i happened to run into Hinata! Heh heh, saves the trouble of walking all the way to her house, huh Hinata" hinata gave a small smile.

"OK. so a picnic? all right! Hold on, let me go get a few things... i mean, seriously, you didn't even bring anything!" ino said. Sakura looked down at her hands.

"Heh heh... oops..."

* * *

Lizzy: This one should be good... Key word: "SHOULD" 

Jiro: Does that mean that it actually isn't?? -snigger- you suck at writing.

Lizzy: If that's true, that must mean that your the creation of a horrible writer. meaning you are one of the worst characters EVER!!!

Jiro: NO! im the best character ever!

Hiroshi: jeez... he's so full of himself

Lizzy: sigh i know. but that's just how he is. i mean, he thought that he could BEAT Suki!

Suki: I know, right!!! How far is my story, on here?

Lizzy: well a few chapters, but I havent started on here, and this story, for some reason, takes less time to write.

Suki: That's because my story is more important than this one. This one already has everything set up by the guy who created the naruto world. My story has a whole new setting with people the guy doesn't even know! so yeah.

Lizzy: Exactly, its a lot more complicated, Suki-chan.

Hiroshi: -sigh- you haven't even MENTIONED my hometown in our story yet... i don't know what it looks like at all, because you haven't talked about it!!

Lizzy: Hiroshi... You live in the same village as Suki. Its a HUGE place, but you only come to Suki's house like... once every 2 years, or something like that.

Suki: You need to visit more often!!

Hiroshi: Well, you need plenty of training time so you can get better than me! So... Yeah. Im doing that for YOU! So don't complain. -folds arms across his chest-

-They start arguing in the background while I talk to Jiro-

Lizzy: Jiro-chan, why so quite?

Jiro: Uh, because it's really interesting to listen to you guys??

Lizzy: Try again. But tell the truth this time.

Jiro: Fine. Im busy listening to Three Days Grace.

Lizzy: hand it over. -puts out hand-

Jiro: -makes a sad face, takes TDG cd out of cd player and hands it to Lizzy-

Lizzy:-muttering- Cd stealing jerk...-muttering ends-

-Tunes into Hiroshi and Suki's argument-

Suki: Nu-uh! I beat their asses!!

Hiroshi: NO! I kill them all and save helpless little you in the process!

Lizzy: WTF are you guys talking about?

Suki: -whispers to Lizzy so the reader cant hear/read what she's saying-

Lizzy: well, then, your both wrong. I wont tell you what happens, but i will tell you that your both wrong. Now lets start 2.2.

* * *

**Chapter 2.2: Hatred mixed with Kakashi**

"Were here." Naruto said, stopping. They were in a beautiful place in the forest. It was right next to a small river, and a cave. The grass was bright and... well... green, and there were plenty of trees. When they stopped, Shikamaru and Kiba noticed the backpack on Naruto's back. They wondered what was in it.

Shikamaru: hmm... how troublesome for him... carrying that backpack this whole time... I wonder what's in it... oh well...

Kiba: Akamaru, you know what? I bet its ramen! He's always eating it! I mean, he's obsessed with the stuff!

Akamaru: Maybe... i hope its a small bed for me. -yawn- we woke up too early today.

Naruto looked around as Kiba and Akamaru yawned.

"Yeah, this is the place... Ok. So were waiting for Sakura and the rest, now."

"What are you talking about, Naruto?"

"er... they're going... on a picnic here, and Sakura told me to invite a few people also..." naruto lied quickly.

"Hmm..."

"Good job, Naruto." a voice said from the trees. Someone jumped right behind the 3. "Heh heh, too bad it wasn't a real mission." They looked up to see Kakashi. He did a few hand signs, and, before they could run away, he put a pointer finger on naruto and shikamaru's head, and his thumbs on kiba and akamaru's head. "Switch-no-jutsu." he said gleefully. (sorry, couldnt think of anything else..)

Kakashi jumped out of the area and, again, quickly did hand signs. He gave an evil grin, even though they couldn't see it.

"Damn it!!" Naruto yelled. "What the hell did you do to us?" Kakashi laughed.

"I can't hear you!" he heard Kakashi say. It was true. Kakashi had put a barrier around the area they were in. No one from outside it could hear anyone inside it, and no one inside could get out. But the people on the outside could easily get in as if the barrier wasn't there at all. Kakashi quickly explained this, gave a last laugh, and left, jumping gleefully through the trees while reading.

"Damn it! Damn it!! DAMN IT!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Calm down." Kiba said. "Geez... This is so troublesome."

"Come 'ere, Akamaru!" Naruto said.

"Here." said Kiba, handing Naruto his (meaning: Kiba's) coat.

"Thanks." But Akamaru didn't move.

"Akamaru... That's Kiba... over there" Kiba said, pointed to Naruto. "Go on. I'm Shikamaru." But Akamaru didn't move.

"Maybe he just doesn't trust either of you." Shikamaru said. "Did you guys even notice that Kakashi-sensai touched Akamaru's head, also?" Kiba and Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"Does that mean--" Naruto started.

"No. I'm not Akamaru. I'm Naruto. So it obviously doesn't work on dogs."

"So what was the use of telling us that!?!?!?" Naruto screamed. Shikamaru shrugged. Kiba sighed.

"How troublesome..."

* * *

Author's Note: Ok. From now on im going to have them go by their own names... not the names of the person's body that they're in. That was getting a bit confusing... On with the story!

* * *

"Are we almost there, Sakura??" Ino asked. Sakura looked around. 

"Uh, yeah, nearly."

They approached the area and saw Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba sitting in a circle. This is what they were saying:

"Ok. So this is the area that were trapped in." Shikamaru said (the real one) pointing to the drawing he made. There were three people in the middle that looked like Chibi- Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba (with Akamaru). Each with a name under it.

Naruto with Kiba written under him, Shikamaru with Naruto written under him, and Kiba with Shikamaru written under him. Shikamaru quickly sketched out chibi Sakura and two other figures, but, since they didn't know who Sakura brought, they didn't know who the other 2 were. So they were just figures. That's when they heard a voice. Sakura's.

"Hey! Guys!" she yelled, running toward the barrier. Kiba and Naruto jumped up, and Shikamaru quickly drew in Hinata and Ino as the other 2.

"STOP!!" Yelled Kiba. Naruto ran over to the barrier, and stopped, putting a hand up. Sakura stopped 6 feet short of the barrier. Naruto didn't exactly know where the barrier was, so, as he was walking towards sakura, he ran into it and fell.

"What the hell, Shikamaru?? Are you playing some stupid mime game, or something? gasp! he he! is that why we cant hear you?" Naruto sat up and shook his head slowly. He glared at Sakura and rubbed his forehead. Ino walked up and helped Naruto up, scolding him for doing something stupid. Hinata and Sakura stopped in their tracks, each about a foot away from the barrier. They could see Ino's lips moving, but they couldn't hear her talking.

"Have I gone deaf??" they both thought. They gasped and then looked at each other. No, they weren't deaf.

"What could have happened?" Sakura asked. Ino turned around and looked at them.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Ino-chan." Naruto said softly.

"WE CAN'T HEAR YOU, INO!!" Sakura screamed. Hinata covered her ears.

"Then how come I can hear you?" Ino asked, forgetting they cant hear her. They sigh (with the little mushrooms).

"Ino-chan... It's a barrier. We tried to stop you from passing it, but you didn't... Kakashi-sensai (that bastard) trapped us in here."

"Kakashi-sensai??? We can't let Sakura or Hinata pass it! Shikamaru, they have to go get help! But how can we tell them?"

"Don't ask me, ask... er... Kiba... eh, he has paper." Naruto said. Ino looked at him.

"But... what? Can't you usually--"

"Just go ask him." Naruto said, and went back to the barrier.

"Eh, all right." Ino said, watching Naruto telling them to stay back and standing in front of them every time they moved. "Er, Kiba-chan? Shikamaru-chan told me that i should ask you for an idea on how to get them to go get help, since they can't hear us. Um... he said something about paper." ino said, shyly. She felt foolish. Shikamaru laughed.

"Ah, that fool. Oh well. I get his plan... this might be quite fun later."

"Huh?"

"Forget it. Ok all we have to do is write it on the back of this paper and show it to them!" They heard a yell and looked over.

"Too late." Shikamaru sighed. Sakura and Hinata were inside the barrier. Naruto's face (or, technically, Shikamaru's face) was red in anger. Sakura had punched him (with Tsunade strength!!) when he wouldn't move out of the way.

"What do you mean by that: "Too Late" ???" Sakura asked.

"You idiot!" Kiba screamed. "You walked through the barrier!"

"What???" Sakura gasped. "A barrier?!?"

"Kakashi-sensai put it up and trapped us in here. The mission... er... you and Naruto got wasn't really a mission, after all. Just a stupid trick don't by Kakashi. He probably used a jutsu to look and sound like Tsunade-sama." Naruto said, and sighed. He looked up at the sky, like Shikamaru would. It was getting dark. "How... Troublesome..." Naruto said, and Kiba finally caught on.

"So, now that were all stuck in here, what are we going to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Er, Naruto? Why are you wearing Kiba's jacket?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I forgot. Here... er... Kiba. Since our plan didn't work.." Kiba added, feeling stupid saying his own name to Shikamaru. He handed him his coat. Shikamaru put it on.

"Akamaru!" Shikamaru said. Akamaru jumped into the coat. Shikamaru flinched. Kiba glared. Naruto sighed.

"How troublesome. Soon we wont be able to see the clouds anymore..." He said, holding in a Sasuke smirk. Shikamaru held in the urge to punch him in the face. Kiba laughed. The girls just stared at them.

"Everyone! Start gathering wood! Put it in that cave over there." Naruto yelled. "We wont be able to see in about an hour, and it'll also be cold soon." So everyone started gathering wood. Naruto held Kiba back and asked for his backpack. Kiba handed it over and started to help with the wood. Naruto got out 10 blankets. He had folded them just right, so they fit.

He set them out about 5 feet away from the wood, in a circle, but he kept 4 of the blankets and put them back in his bag. When the wood was gathered, they all stared at it. The only one that knew a fire jutsu was Sasuke. But Shikamaru bent down and started the fire. Old style!

"How did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Er, Just something i thought i should know. So I taught myself."

"Well its a good thing you did." Kiba said. "I was getting cold!"

"Well, Naruto, it looks like YOUR back to normal!" Sakura commented. Kiba gave her a weird look.

"What are you talking about?" he asked coldly.

"Er... guess not... -sweat drop-" Sakura said.

"Everyone sit on a blanket" Naruto instructed. Everyone listened. "Ok. Were going to play a game." Naruto gave a Shikamaru-type-smirk.

* * *

Join us next time for Chapter Three: The Game Called "Torture" 

Lizzy: Ok, so R&R, please. I need a few ideas for the next chapter, because what I have in mind doesnt nearly fit the title... So, a little help please?? Heh heh heh...


	3. The Game Called Torture&Kakashi returns

Key:

(notes or just talking quietly) (A/N: I'll say when its a note... I'll put A/N: before it.)

"Talking"

-actions- (A/N: You know, like yawning and stuff like that.)

"_thoughts..."_

* * *

Lizzy: Welcome to Chapter 3! The Game Called "Torture"! Sorry, I had writer's block... sniffle every time I get that, I feel like its some sort of sickness... 

Hiroshi: The Game Called "Torture"?? Wow... it sounds like it has something to do with Orochimaru or Itachi.

Lizzy: Nope. It doesn't. Not at all. It has to do with the group stuck in there... uh.. and love and junk. I'm gunna try to make this chapter long... be happy!! -laughs for no reason-

Suki: Wait, what's happening with Sasuke this whole time??

Lizzy: That's the 2nd half of the story. I'll tell it after their little adventure. Remember this: Sasuke and Naruto switched for as long as both could take it.

Jiro: But what if one gets sick of it before the other does?

Lizzy: Do you think I'll let that happen? No. They'll both want to change at the same time. Eh, I think... And they'd have to! Because if one wants to change, while the other doesn't, then the first one's screwed until the other one decides to change back also. I just made it less complicated by making both want to change at the same time.

Suki: God! I can't wait until we get to Sasuke's story!!! I'm expecting it to be very funny, because Orochimaru... he can't stand Naruto at all, right?

Hiroshi: I think so. And I think Orochimaru picked Sasuke because of the Sharingan AND because he thought he was wicked cool. heh heh. ('course i don't think he's cool at all...)

Jiro: Than he should have picked me.

Lizzy: What? You want him to take over your body?

Jiro: Er, No. But I'm so much cooler than Sasuke. And I have some awesome techniques.

Hiroshi: Liar. Sasuke is cooler than you. Your just a self-centered wannabe. Oh, and your really bad at fighting. Remember? You asked to fight me right after Suki did one time, and even though I was nearly completely exhausted, I beat you... and by a long shot, too. So don't go off boasting. Ass-wipe.

Suki/Lizzy: laughing and pointing at Jiro

Lizzy: Jiro-chan... YOU'VE JUST BEEN OWNED!!!

Suki: ha ha, yeah, total ownage. Go Hiroshi-Chan!!!

Lizzy: Anyway: on with the story.

Disclaimer: Lizzy231 does not own the Naruto world or any of the people Masashi Kishimoto created. But she DOES own Suki, Hiroshi, and all of the other people in their village! (Even some not in their village... :P)

Warning!: Some characters are OOC, but I'll try my best to make most of them act normal... you know... except for all the characters who have switched bodies. Read on, read on!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Game Called "Torture"**

"Were going to play a game" Naruto said, putting on a Shikamaru type smirk.

"Wh-what kind of game, Shikamaru-chan?" Ino asked.

"You have to guess who's who." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Ok. So, heres the deal: Were all not the people who you think we are, but we're acting like we are. Th--"

"Does that mean your not Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba????" Sakura asked.

"A-and Akamaru..." Hinata added.

"No, no, we are. Its just that Kakashi-sensei switched our minds... sort of. We're not in our normal bodies. That ass trapped us in here and you three got tricked into coming in. We've never seen or heard of the jutsu he used, so we can't get out until he lets us out."

"_He explains things just like Shikamaru!!"_ all three of the girls thought and then looked at each other. (A/N: I know he doesn't, lets just say he does, though...-sweat drop-) They weren't that stupid, they knew Kakashi wouldn't do something like that.

"Your a liar, Shikamaru." Ino said. "You have to be him, you explain things just like him!"

"Ok. I'm not Shikamaru, and we've all known each other for so long, that we know how each of us acts." Naruto finished, leaving them to think it over.

"I still think your a liar." Ino said, stubbornly.

"Ok, how about this. You girls each tell us to act like a certain person out of the three of us, and we will. Alright?"

"O-k..." the girls huddled and Naruto looked at Kiba and Shikamaru. Kiba gave Naruto a thumbs up, and Shikamaru gave him a grin. They all huddled up also.

"Ok. Kiba," Naruto whispered as quietly as he could. "You have to act as I was acting today. Me and Sasuke switched personalities. Don't ask how. Ya know, its really painful to have his personality. It makes me think of how long I've been alone."

"Ok. Got it, Now Shikamaru I act-"

"Don't worry, I've got it down. By the way, Naruto you sound just like me... So much so, that it hurts..." Shikamaru finished. Naruto smirked. (Sasuke style!)

"Ok!" Naruto said, coming out of the huddle. "You girls ready yet?"

"Not quite yet!" Ino said.

"Geez... Girls are so troublesome..." Naruto said, sighing. Ino smacked him on the head. Shikamaru laughed on the inside. Thats what Naruto gets for being such a great actor.

"Ok! Ready!" Ino said, and they went back to their blankets. "I'll go first. Kiba-chan, or whoever you really are, act like Shikamaru-chan."

"Naruto-chan, act like Kiba-chan." Sakura said.

"A-and Shikamaru-Chan, a-act like Naruto-kun." Hinata said. But thats when Naruto realized it. The "kun" at the end of his name... Hinata liked him?? Or even respected him enough to call him that? No he must have heard her wrong.

"Eh, Shikamaru-chan? Are you alright?" Ino asked. Naruto snapped out of it.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. So when do you three want us to start. This game will last the whole time were in here, remember that."

"Lets start in the morning. For now, just act like who each of you really are." Sakura said.

"Nice try, but no. That would ruin that game." Naruto said. Sakura pouted.

"So what are we going to do now?" Shikamaru asked, moving a little bit closer to the fire. Akamaru gave a gleeful bark. He liked the warmth. Shikamaru squirmed. He wasn't too fond of dogs. (A/N: Not too sure about that, lets just say its true...)

"Well its about 9... eh, lets just go to sleep. Theres nothing else to do..." Shikamaru said. Everyone agreed and went to sleep. When they all woke up is when the real game started.

"Whoa... what time is it?" Shikamaru asked. Kiba sat up, stifling a yawn. Naruto was already up, and cooking fish.

"Its about 9 in the morning, Kiba." Naruto replied. The girls were still asleep.

"Oh. Hey, uh, --" Kiba started.

"Don't. Keep acting as Naruto." Naruto said. Kiba stared at him. "They aren't really sleeping. I was awake before they were, they just didn't know."

"Aw! Shikamaru-chan, thats not fair!" Ino whined, sitting up. Hinata gave a little giggle, sitting up also. Sakura really had fallen back asleep.

"Hey, Er... Shikamaru? Were did you get the fish?" Kiba asked. Naruto pointed to the river. "Oh."

"So we're starting when Sakura-chan wakes up." Naruto said, handing everyone but Sakura a fish. As soon as everyone lifted their fish to their mouth, Sakura woke up. "Eh, here, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, handing her a fish also. So everyone ate their little fishies (there was even one for Akamaru) ((eh, i think dogs can eat fish, right?? -sweat drop- lets just say they can.))

"Ok! Were starting now!" Shikamaru said, acting as himself. "I act as Shikamaru, He acts as Kiba, and He acts as Naruto. Troublesome, but we're all set."

"Ok, then begin." Ino said.

"We already did." Kiba pointed out.

"Really?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and stood up. Everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked coldly. Everyone quickly looked away. Naruto left to check for any openings in the barrier.

"Isn't he supposed to be acting like Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, well, Naruto was acting all depressed and... kinda like Sasuke yesterday. So... yeah." Sakura said, her inner self yawning.

"How is this going to help us?" Ino said. "I mean, I don't understand the point of this."

"Well theres nothing better to do..." Shikamaru said, looking up at the clouds. "We're stuck in here... -sigh- how troublesome... seriously..."

"Akamaru?" Kiba said. "Aw, come on! Seriously..." Kiba said to Akamaru, who was inching away from him. He sighed and gave up.

"So..." Ino said, thinking it was sad that she couldn't even tell who her own teammate was. (A/N: InoShika in this story... sorry for all the people who don't like them paired. I, personally, kinda like the TamariShika pairing. So, deal with it. And, again, sorry.) "Really, no one answered.. How is this going to help us any? Just by you guys proving your point?" She pouted at Shikamaru, who looked away from the trees over to her and froze.

He forgot that he had the intent of answering her. He forgot that everyone else was around. He just stared at her.

"Eh, Kiba?" Ino said. Shikamaru snapped out of it.

"What?" Kiba asked. Ino looked over at him.

"What, _you're_ Kiba??"

"I was told to act as Kiba, and you said 'Kiba' so I answered." Kiba said, laughing a bit.

"Oh... Then, Eh, Shikamaru, are you alright??" Ino asked.

"I'm fine... I, er, was just thinking of an answer to your question."

"Oh..."

"It's not going to help, it's just that there's no way of getting out. Naruto is probably looking for an opening in Kakashi-sensei's barrier, so until he comes back we wont know if we can get out. None of us know how to take down the barrier. This is probably a test, or something. Seeing how long we can stand being with each other."

"Then why did Kakashi-sensei switch your bodies???" Ino asked.

"Eh... No clue. Maybe he was just bored because nothing interesting has happened. Actually, Not one ever really goes in this forest. So thats most likely why he chose it." Thats when Naruto came back. "No openings?" Shikamaru asked.

"No." Naruto replied. "Were stuck in here until that ass lets us out. -sigh-" Naruto said, sitting down on his blanket again.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura started, "why have you been acting like that, recently?"

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"All... depressed..." Sakura said. Naruto stared at her.

"What? You can't figure it out for yourself?" He turned and looked at the little river that he got the fishes from. Kiba and Ino stifled a laugh. Sakura glared at them.

"Seriously, Sakura," Naruto started again, getting Sakura's attention. "You can't, can you? You always ask, without even trying to figure it out." Naruto said, disgusted. Sakura looked down, somewhat ashamed. She felt like Sasuke was talking. Sasuke!

"Wait, your not Sasuke, are you!!??" Sakura asked.

"See? You always go to asking." Naruto said, stretching out. "(God... I should have brought some ramen.)" he muttered, craving ramen. Sakura gave a depressed sigh. Sasuke would never say anything like that... He didn't eat ramen as much as Naruto did.

"THIS IS TORTURE!!" someone yelled. Naruto and Shikamaru sat up, Kiba fell over, Sakura and Ino jumped, and Hinata squeaked. They looked at one person-- Hinata. Everyone stared at her, astonished. Hinata was never that loud. Her voice was still echoing through the space they were stuck in.

"What is torture, Hinata?" Naruto asked, eyes widened slightly.

"T-this game..." She said quietly.

"How?"

"I can't tell who's who..." She said, blushing.

"Ah... Well... That's why you yelled?"

"Y-yes, N-Naruto-kun..."

"Hmm..." Naruto said, his expression soft. Sakura stood up and left the cave, planning on double checking Naruto's job of checking for flaws in the barrier. Kiba sat back up.

"Whoa..." he said. Hinata blushed in relief as Naruto looked over at Kiba. He had forgotten that there was anyone else in the cave with them. (A/N: I might have not made this clear, but when they set up camp they set it up in the cave just in case of rain. And, yes. NaruHina pairing.(my favorite one 3)) "Hinata-chan, That was loud." He said. Hinata blushed again.

Shikamaru, who was right near the opening of the cave and leaning against a tree that grew near it, looked up at the clouds again. Ino stood up, with the intent of finding Sakura to talk to her about Naruto. (A/N: Don't ask...)

"God! I'm SOOOO BORED!!!!" Ino complained later.

"Quit your whining, will you? It's annoying." Naruto and Shikamaru both said at the same time, causing them both to get hit on the head.

"Eeep!!!" Ino sqeaked, pointing at something. "A spider!!!" She shuddered.

"-Sigh- If Shino was here right now, you'd find yourself covered with them just for that comment." Shikamaru said. Kiba laughed as Ino shuddered again at the thought.

"Well, we might as well get more wood for later." Naruto sighed. Ino left with Shikamaru, then left Kiba, then Sakura. Hinata left and Naruto left right after her. Everyone began to gather wood. (A/N: I'm wondering if this is a good point to start more of the InoShika, and HinaNaru pairings... hmm... I'll try it.)

* * *

Hinata was looking for some wood to bring back to the fire, not using the Byakugan. (A/N: I know I didn't spell that right... ignore it.) She didn't want to waste chakura, in case they needed it later. She started to daydream as she walked, thats when she was stopped by a voice. 

"(Hey.)" It whispered. "(Hinata...)" She looked around but couldn't see anyone. "(Can you keep a secret? Promise not to tell the others?)" The voice said. Hinata calmed down when she noticed that it was Shikamaru's voice.

"(Y-yes..)" She whispered back, wondering what the secret was. Shikamaru (A/N: Naruto, really.) jumped down in front of Hinata. He stared at her, and she stared back. Surrounded by trees, it was somewhat dark. (A/N: not really really dark, but like... when you have a big room lit up by one or two very small little lights. Get it? Some light is coming through the trees, but not too too much.)

"Good." Naruto said, smiling. "(Don't tell, but I actually _am _Naruto.)" He whispered to her. He used a jutsu to transform so that he looked like himself, and, yes, in the outfit he had been wearing that day, too."(and... I don't like looking like Shikamaru...") He whispered, smirking. "(Ino's always staring at me like I actually_ am_ him. Its annoying...)"

Naruto jumped back up into the trees, and Hinata looked around. She was confused. Naruto jumped right back down, but closer. Much, much closer. Hinata blushed. They were only about a centimeter away from each other. She looked up at him and saw he was looking right down at her, smiling. He leaned forward and--

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru had left together, both deciding that it would be boring to go out alone. Well, that was their excuse. Ino was scared to go out alone, and Shikamaru just wanted to be with Ino. 

"So..." Ino said, picking up a stick. "How much wood do we have to get?"

"I don't know... enough for tonight. -Sigh- How very troublesome. Hey, Ino, theres a spider on that stick." Shikamaru said, pointing. Ino squeaked, and threw the stick, hugging Shikamaru out of fear. "...Eh..." Shikamaru started. Ino was too scared to notice that Shikamaru even attempted to talk. (A/N: Don't ask why i made her afraid of bugs... i think she actually is, but I'm not sure. So, yeah...)

"Ino?" Shikamaru said, weakly. Ino was squeezing him to death. He did what Naruto did, meaning he transformed to look like himself, using his voice and everything. "Ino..." He said softly. Ino stopped freaking out and looked up at Shikamaru.

"K-Kiba?" She asked, because he had just been Kiba a second ago

"No. Shikamaru. (Shh... Don't tell..)" He said, leaning forward towards Ino. She didn't notice. She had just noticed that she was hugging him still. She was blushing and looking over at the stick she threw, not noticing that she didn't let go yet. Shikamaru moved her face so that she was looking at him. He leaned forward and--

* * *

Lizzy: Sorry I left you like that but don't worry! I'll fix it before chapter 3.2 is over. 

Suki: I'm mad at you for doing that! -Turns away-

Lizzy: Huh?

Jiro: -glares- I don't even _know_ you... -Also turns away-

Hiroshi: How could you do something so cruel? -Turns away-

Lizzy: -Is left in a cloud of helplessness- NO!!!! -sits in a corner and rocks back and forth- I didn't mean to! My plot made me do it!! -sniffle-

Jiro: You could have changed it at anytime! You didn't _have_ to leave us at a cliffhanger!

Hiroshi: We're gunna give you the worst case of writers block ever. And it's all your fault!

Suki: Yeah! I agree! Defiantly! She should be punished!

Lizzy: -quickly thinks of an idea- Uh, you know... If you give me writers block I wont be able to write _your_ story...

Jiro: Hmm... we can't do that... My story's so important...

Suki: It's _my_ story, Jiro.

Hiroshi: Yeah, Jiro your not even one of the main, _main _characters, Like I am. I'm very important to the story. Your just some self-centered brat who thinks he's better than everyone.

Lizzy: Eh, yeah...

Suki: You stay out of this!! I'm still mad at you!

Lizzy: -Sweat drop-

???: I'm not mad at you, Lizzy-kun...

Lizzy: I don't care if _your_ not mad at me. Your creepy.

???: Aw, come on!

Jiro: Lizzy-chan, I'm not mad at you either. My story is too important for you to waste time by getting over a major case of writers block.

Lizzy: Eh, thanks, Jiro-chan.

???: What, he gets a "thanks" but I get a "I don't care, Your creepy"??

Lizzy: Thats right! And I haven't even thought of a name for you in Suki's story, so your name on here is just a bunch of question marks.

Hiroshi/Jiro/Suki: -laughes-

Hiroshi: Thats what you get, you perv.

Suki: yeah. -glares-

???: I'm not a perv! It's just that... Is it my fault I'm kin--

Lizzy: Ok, stop. You really are creepy. Creepy and annoying.

???: -sulks-

Jiro: Lizzy-chan, why did you even put him in the story?

Lizzy: What? You think this is my fault? I just get random ideas and write them down as they come to my head. Actually, i wasn't even planning on putting him in the story... Its just that if i draw a pic of the character, I usually get a headache until I decide what their part in the story is, and their personality. So... I had the personality down, which isn't portrayed in this very well, and I have the part down.

???: You weren't gunna put me in the story??

Jiro: Ha, ha!

Suki: Oh, come on. Be nice.

Hiroshi: You sure you want to be defending him?

Suki: Well at least he didn't try to kidnap me, or whatever, like that other creep tried to. He gave me a choice to be his follower, or stay where I was.

???: -purrs-

Suki: -inches away-

Lizzy: Ok, you people. The reader is probably getting annoyed. Lets continue with the story.

Suki: Finally!

* * *

**Chapter 3.2: Kakashi returns**

* * *

Suki: What?? Kakashi r-- 

Lizzy: Don't interrupt!

* * *

Kiba returned with so much wood that he couldn't see over it. Amazingly, he got it all in the pile it was supposed to be in. He sat down and realized he had been the only one that had returned. He sighed and stood up again, going out to find a bit more wood. 

Sakura returned after him with a lot more wood, because, since she was a lot stronger than she had been (you know, from training with Tsunade), she could carry a lot more without dropping any and carrying some over her head so she could see. (A/N: God, that was confusing... -sweat drop- sorry about that.)

She decided that, since she had brought so much wood, she could stop. She went out again, with the intent of really talking to Naruto if she could find him. She had a good feeling that it was really him as Shikamaru.

* * *

Naruto broke off his kiss and left Hinata stunned. She turned red and fainted. Naruto gave a smile and brought her back to the cave, where he put her down on her blanket and went back out to actually get some wood. (A/N: He looked like Shikamaru again, because he didn't want to waste too much chakra.) He only had a few pieces of wood when Sakura found him. 

"Hey, Naruto-k..chan?" Sakura said. Naruto turned around and looked at her.

"What?" he asked, looking back and picking up some more wood.

"Can, eh, I talk with you?" she asked, nervous.

"-sigh- Sure, Sakura. I can see you've been wanting to." Naruto said, putting the wood to the side and sitting down.

"Thanks." Sakura said, and also sat down. "Alright. First of all, I know who everyone is already."

"I know."

"Eh, Ok second: Do you have any idea what Kakashi-sensei is trying to do?"

"No. All of us have been trying to figure that out from the beginning, Sakura-chan."

"Alright... My idea is that this is a kind of training. I think that actually was Tsunade-sensei in her office, not Kakashi-sensei pretending to be her to trick us."

"Trust me, it was she would have stopped me halfway out the door."

"How do you know? What if she would have?"

"I checked, alright? Tsunade-sama left early this morning. That was why Kakashi-sensei was late. He was waiting for her to leave."

"Eh... That makes sense... Naruto? Seriously, please tell me what happened... I'm really concerned for you!"

"Sakura-chan, it doesn't matter. It's not like someone died, it's nothing big at all."

"Then why wont you tell me?"

"'Cause I don't feel like it."

"..." Sakura pouted, but Naruto glared at her with his arms crossed.

"Why do you care so much? You've never cared before." Naruto said, glaring.

"Naruto-chan, I care about you just as much as Sasuke-kun. Both of you are my teammates. Team 7. Come on, why wouldn't I care?"

"You talked to Sasuke-chan like this because you liked him."

"Well... maybe I like you, now." Sakura said, blushing slightly, and looking away. Naruto stared at her.

"Yeah, right, liar. You just want me to tell you."

"What? Now you can't trust me?" Sakura said, her voice rising slightly.

"Sakura-chan... Your so selfish!" Naruto said, hatred filling his eyes.

"You... What are you talking about?" Sakura said, blushing again.

"I swear." Naruto said standing up. "You always think only about yourself. 'I wanna know' or 'why doesn't he pay attention to me?' its always crap like that. Well learn to live with the two people in the village whose lives suck the most."

"Naruto-kun, Please, I wasn't even saying anything like that! Ok, you don't have to tell me, I was just... just really concerned. Why are you acting like this?" Sakura stood up also.

"Like I said earlier, figure it out." he said. Sakura moved forward but Naruto stood his ground. "What. Are you doing?" Naruto asked, glaring.

"How am I supposed to figure it out?" Sakura asked softly, frowning at Naruto.

"Your smart. Find a way." He said and was alarmed at Sakura's sudden movement. She was right in front of him, and she leaned forward to kiss him, but he put his hand up.

"Huh?" she muttered, looking at his hand.

"Sakura-chan, no. Seriously, you keep liking the people who don't like you back. I liked you before yesterday, but since... the thing I'm not telling you about happened, I don't like you anymore. I... like Hinata-kun." Naruto finished. Sakura saw a little bit of pink on his cheeks.

"Ok." Sakura said. "I... I understand, now. You and Sasuke-kun... switched personalities." Naruto moved his hand and looked at her. She was looking at the floor.

"Alright, how did you figure it out?"

"Well i asked earlier if you switched bodies, but you said no, but your still acting like he would if he were you with his personality. So it only makes sense, but what doesn't make sense is _how_."

"I agree. Bye, Sakura-chan." He said, picking up his pile of wood and sprinting back to camp. Sakura looked up and he was gone. She sighed and slowly walked back to camp.

Shikamaru broke it off and they realized that they had sat down. Ino sqeaked when she realized that she was sitting on Shikamaru and he was holding her. (A/N: They didn't do anything more than make-out, so don't call me a perv. or anything. -sweat drop-)

"Ino." Shikamaru whispered.

"What?" She asked softly.

"Heh, I don't want to be in Kiba's body anymore." he said, and Ino realized that, even though it was Shikamaru in Kiba's body, she had still technically made out with Kiba. She gave a little squeak. And Shikamaru knew what she was thinking. "Wow, sorry. Should have waited until i had my own body back, huh?" Ino blushed.

They got up and went back to camp. (A/N: I know i keep calling it "camp." sorry, its a habit. If someone sets up a place to sleep and eat in the forest, I'm gunna call it "camp", so deal with it.)

Ok. By now everyone is back at camp. Only three people had gathered any wood, but it was enough. (Amazingly) Actually it was much much more than enough! It was enough for at least 3 nights. (Wowz...)

"Alright!" Sakura said, back to her original state. "We know who everyone is."

"Already?" Kiba asked, stunned. They heard laughter. Kakashi's.

"That bastard." Naruto muttered.

"Hey, guys." They heard him say. He was in the barrier or he had released it. Their eyes widened. "Alright. I'm not done yet, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Now your going to have a smaller space to be in! Oh, and there's also the part where I'm gunna make all of you switch."

"Huh?" Kiba asked, but Kakashi had already made signs and there was a new barrier up around the cave and the small river. He made more hand signs, touched the barrier, and said "Switch" again. He sat down outside and watched, clearly amused.

"What just happened?" Shikamaru asked. Then he noticed his voice. He looked at himself and gave off a girly screech.

"What the hell, Shikamaru??" Hinata asked. Everyone stared at Hinata. "What?" she asked and then looked at herself also and started twitching.

"GOD DAMN IT, KAKASHI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO US??" Shikamaru screamed.

* * *

Lizzy: Hee Hee Hee I feel evil today. 

Suki: Yeah. I'm confused by this again.

Hiroshi: -twitch- me too... (Damn it! you keep leaving us at cliffhangers!!! -glare-)

Jiro: Will you stop writing this and work on the forth chapter of my story already??

???: God, Jiro-chan be patient!! (and it's Suki-kun's story!)

Lizzy: yeah... uh... R&R, please... -sweat drop- see you next time. (Sorry that it's not as long as I wanted it to be.)


	4. The confusion of switching&writers block

Lizzy: Woot! Welcome to chapter 4!!! yay! I've gotten to 4 chapters!! -dances-

Hiroshi: uh... yeah... -sweat drop- It's not that big of a deal, Lizzy-chan...

Lizzy: YES IT IS!!! (jerk...)

Jiro: -sigh- she's over exaggerating again...

Suki: Only slightly...

Lizzy: -still dancing-

Suki/Jiro/Hiroshi: -sweat drop-

Lizzy: -stops suddenly- Hmm... what to name this chapter...

Hiroshi: Well, what's it about?

Lizzy: well---

Jiro: Don't ask her that! She'll ruin the chapter for the people reading it!!

Hiroshi: Ok, Lizzy-chan! Don't tell us.

Lizzy: No! No, I swear I wont ruin it!!

Suki: Why would she ruin it? Its her story! She wouldn't want to do something like that...

Lizzy: Ok. So they switched again. Except for Akamaru and stuff, but still. They switched and everyone is confused on who everyone else is. Eh, I'm not saying more than that.

Hiroshi: Em... alright... How about... The Switching Game!!??

Lizzy/Suki/Jiro: -sweat drop-

Lizzy: Baka! Thats what the whole story is called!! Seriously... -shakes head-

Jiro: Eh, you'll think of it.

Suki: Yeah, sorry we couldn't help.

Lizzy: -sighs- Alright... I need to hurry this up.

Hiroshi: Why??

Lizzy: I'm trying to finish this in one day... I'm going to try to make it as long as last time, but just in one day. Then I could put it on tomorrow!

Jiro: Why go to all the trouble of rushing?

Lizzy: Because! I'm getting more people to read my story and stuff...

Suki: What???

Lizzy: Well, I was on gaiaonline, and i put on my journal a little thing telling about what i have on my ff account so far. And im not sure how many of my friends on there read my journal, and/or like watching/reading Naruto at all... (And I'm not sure how many of my friends actually watch the original Jap. Version.)

Hiroshi: Makes sense.

Lizzy: Yeah, and **I love writing for people who love reading what I write**.

((AN: This is where that quote started. It just took me SO long to put this chapter up, so I started using the quote anyway.))

Jiro: What a strange sentence...

Lizzy: shut up, Jiro!

Jiro: -sweat drop-

Hiroshi: Everyone is acting really weird and OOC today...

Lizzy: That might be because i haven't talked to you guys in a few days... Jerks.

Suki: Thats because we're still mad at you.

Lizzy: For what????

Hiroshi: You haven't even started our 4th chapter!!!

Lizzy: I have writers block! Leave me alone! And I've been thinking about it! I already know where I'm going to start, its just that i think more people read this story than the other one...

Suki: -gasp-

Hiroshi: ouch... harsh...

Lizzy: I didn't mean it like that, I'm just telling the truth. Although i like your story much better, Suki-chan. Its really interesting... God, I mean... Ichiro Homaku? Never saw that coming. Actually, yes I did. But thats just because the thing that got me started on writing your story was that i created your character, and my brother created his own character with the name "Ichiro" and i told him I'd use him in the story.

Suki: what???

Lizzy: Yeah, but it didn't happen like that. Ichiro is nothing at all like my brother, don't worry.

Suki: Good. I mean, well its worse off this way.

Lizzy: Suki-chan, don't ruin it! I'm barely there yet! I don't even know the whole story between you and your brother...

Hiroshi: I rule.

Lizzy: wtf?

Hiroshi: sorry, I'm just remembering what happened.

Lizzy: Shut up! Your life sucks!

Hiroshi: aww... -sniffle-

Jiro: hey, who's this "Ichiro Homaku"?? Am I the only one that noticed that he has the same last name as us?? -gasp- Hey, are we related to him in anyway!!??

Lizzy/Suki/Hiroshi: -sweat drop-

Hiroshi: As usual, Jiro-chan doesn't even listen the whole story.

Lizzy: Lets not tell him. He doesn't remember yet, like Suki does.

Suki: Ha ha! I was Ichiro's favorite sibling! He doesn't even remember Saburo!

Lizzy: Don't be mean! (Poor little Saburo...) Anyway, lets start the chapter. I've got a pretty good idea on what I'm gunna do, now.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Confusion of Switching**

Recap:

They heard laughter. Kakashi's.

"That bastard." Naruto muttered.

"Hey, guys." They heard him say. He was in the barrier or... he had released it. Their eyes widened. "Alright! I'm not done yet, you know that?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Now your going to have a smaller space to be in! Oh, and there's also the part where I'm gunna make _all_ of you switch."

"Huh?" Kiba asked, but Kakashi had already made signs and there was a new barrier up around the cave and the small river. He made more hand signs, touched the barrier, and said "Switch" again. He sat down outside and watched, clearly amused.

"What just happened?" Shikamaru asked. Then he noticed his voice. He looked at himself and gave off a girly screech.

"What the hell, Shikamaru??" Hinata asked. Everyone stared at Hinata. "What?" she asked and then looked at herself and started twitching.

"GOD DAMN IT, KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO US??" Shikamaru screamed.

Recap over.

Kakashi put a hand up to his ear.

"I can't hear you!" He said again.

"Great. -sigh- Now what do we do?" Ino asked.

"Well, obviously we have to figure out who everyone is." Kiba replied.

"Can't we just say who we are?" Sakura whined.

"No!! That takes the fun out of it!" Hinata joined in. (A/N: she had stopped twitching.)

"Oh no!" Shikamaru moaned. "We're not starting that game again, are we? I'm sick of it!"

"I'll be able to figure it out... in about 10 minutes, you know that?" Kiba said.

"Then you must be Shikamaru!" Hinata said.

"Nope." Kiba replied.

"Damn... Oh well, I'll keep trying." Hinata said.

"Really, Naruto? It would take you that long? I've already got it almost all figured out. Just two more to go." Ino said.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata accused, pointing at Ino.

"Yup." He replied, as Ino. Sakura squeaked.

"Well, let us figure the rest out. We know that your a genius." Hinata said.

"Fine, Kiba." He replied, smirking. He glared at Kakashi, then turned his full attention to the group. They were all in deep thought. Well, most were.

"Sakura", "Hinata", and "Shikamaru" were in deep thought. "Kiba" had it figured out, "Ino" had it figured out (obviously), and "Naruto" was staring off into space with wide eyes.

Alright. Lets change that paragraph.

Ino, Kiba, and Sakura were in deep thought. Naruto had it figured out, Shikamaru had it figured out (obviously), and Hinata was staring off into space with wide eyes.

In other words:

Ino -is as- Sakura

Hinata -is as- Naruto

Sakura -is as- Shikamaru

Kiba -is as- Hinata

Shikamaru -is as- Ino

Naruto -is as- Kiba

Lets watch as they attempt to figure it out. (And lets call them by their own names, also.)

Naruto was checking with Shikamaru if he got all of them right, because he had nothing better to do. Kiba was trying to eavesdrop, but not succeeding because Naruto and Shikamaru were good at whispering. (He couldn't figure out who Sakura and Ino were.) Sakura and Ino were both thinking. Sakura had all of it figured out soon, and Ino was mentally freaking out that Shikamaru was in her body. Hinata was mentally freaking out that she was in Naruto's body.

Sakura went and checked with Naruto and Shikamaru. Everyone already knew who Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba were, so they just figured out the rest. That was easy, since Hinata (or "Naruto") hadn't talked the whole time, but the hard part was with Ino and Sakura, because they acted a lot like each other. (A/N: In my opinion.)

Kiba figured it out as soon as Sakura said she did, because he knew that Sakura was smarter than Ino. He went to check also. All that had went to check, had figured it out. They turned to Ino and Hinata.

Lizzy: Well, Here is where I start thinking about what to put for the next part of the chapter...

Hiroshi:... what's that supposed to mean?

Lizzy: I have no clue what to write for it. This is the worst writers block I've had in a long time. It's been nearly a month since the last chapter came out.

Suki: Much more than that, Lizzy-chan.

Taiki: Lizzy-kun!! -squeak- I'm so happy!

Hiroshi: -glare- Why?

Taiki: I have a name!!!!

Lizzy: Yup. I know. And I keep forgetting it.

Taiki: Un, but I forgive your for that!

Jiro: Hey guys.

Lizzy: Jiro-chan!!! Where were you??

Jiro: I just wasn't talking...

Suki: He's... extremely depressed.

Lizzy: Un, I understand that much. I know what happened. How long ago was it?

Suki: Only about two months...-sniffle-

Lizzy: Ok, you don't have to talk about it. For everyone who doesn't understand, if you read Suki's story, You'll understand much, much later. And I mean on like... the 20th chapter, or something. I already wrote it... It's so horrible!!! -sniffle-

Hiroshi: I'm still remembering how cool I am.

Lizzy: Come on! Seriously, you need to get over yourself. You weren't like this last chapter!! All self centered. Jiro-chan's attitude is rubbing off on you.

Hiroshi: BURNAGE!

Lizzy: STFU! Leave Jiro-chan alone!!

Hiroshi: Your the one who said it!!

Taiki: I feel left out...

Suki: Me too... But don't worry, they always act like this...

Taiki: I know... Hey... Suki-kun... -purrs-

Suki: Stay away from me!! Perv!

Lizzy: Yeah, Taiki, She doesn't want to join your stupid club thing.

Taiki: Does that matter? No... she still likes me.

Lizzy: That doesn't mean she... eh... wants you!

Taiki: How do you know?

Lizzy: Me and Suki are like sisters! ((A.N: I'm really close to her, in my mind... lolz, she's the character I understand the most.))

Taiki: Sisters aren't always close enough that you know all of what they feel! So Suki-kun might-

Lizzy: No way. She doesn't. Thats why she kept making you back off. Jerk.

Suki: -blushing like mad- Why do you two have to talk about me like that?

Lizzy: wh-What? I was just defending you!!

Suki: Un, but it's kind of embarrassing. you know... the subject your talking about...

Taiki: See? You don't always understand her!

Lizzy: Shut up, I get what she means.

Hiroshi: God, Lizzy-chan. I thought you wanted to start on this other chapter...

Lizzy: -sigh- I know! But I have no ideas! I HATE writers block!!!

Hiroshi: Me too, because writers block means your can't write our story.

Lizzy: Shut up, I've been done with Suki's 4th chapter for forevers. I finished it a long time ago. -sigh- I love the flute... It makes pretty noises... ((A.N: It ends with Suki playing the flute, so yeah.))

Taiki: Do you have any ideas yet?

Lizzy: Well, somewhat, but I'm stuck, still. I think I at least have a beginning. And this story needs a chapter the most, since its my most popular story. About 900-1000 people have read it. Seriously, I nearly fainted when I read that.

Hiroshi: Than you should be able to think of something!!

Lizzy: I think it might be the fact that I have all these other ideas for other stories. Thats what I get for having 7 stories going at a time. And I'm going to start a new one...

Hiroshi: You have too many ideas.

Lizzy: Well, people read my stories so I get more ideas all the time. And I think I might have the next chapter for "Random Foolishness of Itachi" ready.. a while ago, I wrote this stupid fic about Itachi finding an abandoned car... so I'm gunna put that in there. That'll be most of it.

Suki: wow... how do you keep track of all of your stories?

Lizzy: Omfg, I cant! I haven't even started the next chapter for "Randomness Added"!! I haven't even thought about it. o.O

Jiro: Are we going to start the chapter now?

Lizzy: Jiro-chan!!! You finally talked!!

Jiro: Uh, I talked earlier, Lizzy-chan...

Lizzy: Oh yeah...

Everyone but Lizzy: -Sweat drop-

Lizzy: Well, Lets start the second part of the chapter!!!

Everyone else: Un!! ((Meaning "Yeah" JIC some people didn't know.))

* * *

**Chapter 4.2: Confusion and writers block (Sorry)**

"Eh, are you guys alright?" Kiba (as Hinata) asked. They didn't seem to hear him.

"Hinata-kun's voice is quiet, speak louder." Naruto (as Kiba) said softly.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT???" Kiba yelled as loud as he could.

"GOD, HE DIDNT SAY TO _SCREAM_ AT THEM!! YOU BAKA!" Sakura screamed. Kiba took a few steps away from her.

"Sorry." he muttered, scared. (A/N: Because Sakura has Tsunade strength. -nods-)

Naruto sighed and sat next to Hinata. It was weird, because he was sitting near himself, sort of.

"Hinata-kun?" he said softly. "Are you alright?" She looked up.

"Kiba-c-chan?"

"No..." he replied, and she blushed.

"T-then, N-naruto-kun?" she whispered. He smiled and nodded. She sighed.

"There's something wrong with Ino." Kiba pronounced. Ino was twitching and tugging at her (or Sakura's) hair.

"INO! YOUR RUINING MY HAIR!!" Sakura screamed. Ino didn't notice Sakura at all.

Sakura slowly helped Ino up, noticing that she was shaking.

"Ino? Are you ok?"

"U...Un..." she took a deep breath, a glance at Shikamaru, and sighed. "That just g-gave me a slight shock."

"I wonder if he'll let us out now that we know who everyone is?" Sakura asked everyone else.

"I doubt it. Kakashi-sensei is acting like... evil-Kakashi..." Kiba said, glancing at Kakashi who was lazily watching to see what would happen.

"It's like... Its like he's watching us like a tv show!" Ino noted.

"Maybe he didn't have money to pay his cable bill?" Kiba suggested.

"Well something must have happened for him to be so bored that he has to torture us!!" Sakura stated, letting Ino go, and making sure she wouldn't fall over.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about me."

"Well, we need to go try to talk to Kakashi... somehow." Naruto said. They walked over to the barrier.

"Kakashi!" Kiba yelled.

"Baka, he cant hear you!!" Ino told him. Then Hinata turned pink.

"What? Did you guys figure it out already? Oh! Can you tell me? Because it's random, the way you guys switch. I'll let you out if you tell me! Oh, and I took your paper." Kakashi said, holding up the notebook. Kiba swore at him.

"What's wrong, Hinata-kun?" Naruto asked. Hinata didn't answer. She just squeaked.

"Hinata-chan? Whats the matter?" soon everyone joined in the chorus of asking what was wrong.

"I-I--- eep!!" She said, blushing deeper at the attention. Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"H-hinata-kun?" He leaned in and whispered in her ear: "Do.. you have to go to the bathroom?" He remembered thinking right before they switched that he did. She turned a deep pink and that signified that he was right. But no one else heard what he had asked.

"What? Whats wrong?" they kept asking.

"Nothing." Naruto replied. "Hinata-kun... there's... always the transformation jutsu... you know. So you can transform into yourself..."

"We should all do that. That would tell Kakashi who each of us are." Shikamaru stated. Sakura nodded in agreement. They all transformed. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine. I'll let you out. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted." Kakashi released the jutsu. He could finally hear them.

"Whats wrong, Hinata-chan?"

"Watch it!"

"Are we going to switch back now?"

"Kakashi-sensei, that was cruel!"

This reminded him of why he put them in there in the first place. They're SO annoying!!

"Alright, alright, calm down." Kakashi said calmly. "I'll switch you all back if you just shut up." immediately it grew silent. Kakashi sighed and undid the jutsu. Everyone immediately ran like crazy. Well, except for Naruto and Shikamaru. Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome, and Naruto needed to settle things with Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei." He said coldly.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"So... tell me... Why did you do that?"

"-shrug- I was bored." He said, grinning under his mask. "Now that you asked me a question, I get to ask you one. Why are you acting so... out of character?"

"I'm not." Naruto said, swiftly turning on his heals and stalking off. Kakashi sighed.

"Oh well." He said, and went home.

* * *

Lizzy: Well, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted it to be much longer. But the next chapter will switch from Naruto to Sasuke, and then we'll be on the Sasuke with Naruto's personality annoying the crap out of Orochimaru. How fun. Don't worry, I'll make the next chapter good, even if it might be short. And I'll defiantly get it out as soon as I can (which is only a week or less, I'm hoping.) 

I love writing for people who love reading what I write.

But I HATE writers block!!! Dont you? -- I bet you all hate me, 'cause this chapter sucks completely. Oh well. Trust me, the next chapter is better. Bye!


	5. Switch to Sasuke

Lizzy: Yo, peoples!

Suki: Hello and Welcome to the 5th chapter!

Hiroshi: Nice... god, Suki-chan, what has Lizzy-chan done?

Suki: Nothing. I was just welcoming them!

Jiro: Wow... this chapter came out fast.

Lizzy: Yeah, well I finished it fast. So... deal with it. :P

Taiki: Yeah, Jiro-chan who I've never met yet, deal with it!

Lizzy: Shut up, Tai-chan.

Suki: We're not going to talk as much as we usually do, are we...?

Lizzy: Nope. Sorry. I'm kinda tired and stuffs... plus, I want to get this chapter out ASAP.

Suki: Awwz...

Lizzy: Well, lets start. This chapter will only have one part to it.

Note: Alrighty then. Hmm... I like this chapter. Aren't you happy it came out a hell of a lot faster than the last one? I certainly am! But the next one will be tricky, so be patient! It might take... a very long time. It's going to be the first chapter of Sasuke's story. Hmm... this is weird... I'm halfway through with my story... I should celebrate!! I feel like I'm nearly finished with it, for some reason. o.O Oh well! Hope you like it!

P.S: I couldn't help but add a few parts that make it seem less serious than it starts off to be. o.O Sorry. But I think it's funny. -nods-

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Deal with it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Switch to Sasuke**

**Recap:**

"Alright, alright, calm down." Kakashi said calmly. "I'll switch you all back if you just shut up." immediately it grew silent. Kakashi sighed and undid the jutsu. Everyone immediately ran like crazy. Well, except for Naruto and Shikamaru. Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome, and Naruto needed to settle things with Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei." He said coldly.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"So... tell me... Why did you do that?"

"-shrug- I was bored." He said, grinning under his mask. "Now that you asked me a question, I get to ask you one. Why are you acting so... out of character?"

"I'm not." Naruto said, swiftly turning on his heals and stalking off. Kakashi sighed.

"Oh well." He said, and went home.

**Recap over.**

Naruto was on his way to check how Hinata was, when his thoughts burst their way through again, reminding him how alone he was.

"No. I'm not alone. I have plenty of friends." He told himself. (Through thought)

"Friends? Like who?"

"Well most of the people I was just with are my friends."

"Friends... are not the same. They didn't help you so long ago when everyone detested you, so why now?"

"Well... Now they understand, earlier their parents just controlled them.."

"Their parents... You have no parents."

"But I have friends. Plenty of friends."

"Friends aren't family. They might be your friends, but none of them will be there for you if you need them desperately. You still feel alone around them, if you've noticed?"

"I... noticed." But what Naruto didn't notice is that these thoughts were so painful that he had fainted quite a while back. He felt so alone that it hurt like hell inside. He couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

"Sasuke-chan..." Naruto muttered in the hospital bed, still fainted. 

"Oh... Naruto-chan..." Sakura said, sitting in the seat next to the bed. "What happened?" She asked the sleeping ninja. Everyone else in the room was wondering the same thing. Everyone there was the whole group that was in the forest, Kakashi and Tsunade.

"He... should wake up soon. I don't know whats wrong with him. I checked, and there seems to be nothing at ALL wrong." Tsunade said, walking over to Naruto. "He wasn't even the least bit tired."

"Oh... Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered. She was the one who had found him. He was fainted and twitching near a tree only a bit away from the Hyuga's place. She picked him up with only a little effort, and attempted to run to the hospital. She got there and they immediately took him and put him in a room. Tsunade herself came, because she was concerned for the boy. She had come back earlier that day.

"S... Sasuke..." Naruto breathed. No one knew what was going on in his head, they only knew that they wanted him to wake up. They were all worried sick about him.

* * *

"How can you live like this?" Naruto asked Sasuke. There was a hole in the glass wall, like an open window. Sasuke glared at Naruto. 

"I can ask you the same thing! -hmph-" They still had the other's personality. "This... I'm going to die, Naruto-baka."

"Why would you die, dobe?"

"Orochimaru's gunna kill me! Take your personality back!! Please!!"

"I will. I can't... live with this pain. You much more used to it than me, I avoid it with my personality."

"Hmm...? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked stupidly.

"Never mind." Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Lets switch, then."

"Sure."

They approached the glass wall and-- nothing happened.

"Uh... how did we do it last time?" Sasuke asked.

"Just by approaching it." Naruto said, then blinked in confusion. How come it hadn't worked?

"Hmm... Maybe... we... have... to... I donno..." Sasuke finished, confused.

"What was the point of you rambling on, if you had nothing to say, dobe?" Naruto asked in frustration.

"Well I was trying to think of something really quick!! Don't blame me, its YOUR personality." Sasuke said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hey... why'd you go to Orochimaru anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Well... You have my personality, right? What do you feel like?"

"I feel like my life is a living hell. Like I want to destroy whatever caused it to be so horrible." Naruto explained, winching in mental pain.

"Exactly. My Aniki, Itachi, is the one who caused my pain. I'm going to do whatever it takes to kill the bastard!" Sasuke said over enthusiastically.

"Hmm... Ok then..." Naruto replied dismissively. "So. Where are you?"

"Eh? Oh. Well I usually sleep after I train for a long time, so... I'm in my bed and stuff. What about you?"

"Uh, no clue. The last thing I remember is I was walking to Hinata's and thinking depressed thoughts that lodged them selfs into my head, then all the sudden... I fell asleep, or something. I don't know. I bet I'm still in front of Hinata-kun's house. Maybe I fainted from the mental pain...?" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"What? Were you saying something, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed.

"No. But I can see why everyone got so annoyed by me a lot of the time..." He muttered.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. My personality is just... a bit annoying, ok? Now shut up so I can think more clearly!" Naruto commanded.

"Fine!" Sasuke said, crossing his arms on his chest and sitting on the floor in a huff. He glared off into space as he waited.

"Sasuke? Was it a living hell for you, or Orochimaru, the most??" Naruto finally asked. Sasuke looked up. After a bit, he shrugged.

"Him, I guess... I was the reason I was getting treated so badly. -sigh- hurry up and figure it out!!"

"Well, If you would help it would go along a lot faster!!"

"Naruto, I'm sure you can figure it out." Sasuke said dismissively. Naruto glared at him.

"Well, I have an Idea, but I'm not so sure if it's right..."

"Well? What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"I think... now that we understand ourselves a little better, thats why this window is here. So if we learn more and more about each other, maybe it will open all the way."

"Ooh!! I have an idea!!" Sasuke suddenly yelled. He jumped up and climbed through the hole, or "window".

"What the hell are you doing that for?" Naruto asked.

"Well, My thought was right, Naruto-baka. Now shut up. And I think your right." Sasuke said calmly, his regular voice back. (Meaning it wasn't all hyper and stuff, like Naruto's usually was.) "See? Even with your personality, I can be smart, Naruto." He said, causing Naruto to glare at him.

"Lets get this over with. We both know that if I just go over to your side while your on this side, and we both wake up, It wont fix anything. You'll just be in Konoha as me, and I'll be in Orochimaru's lair as you. And that wouldn't be a good thing. I've had enough of this switching game."

"Switching game? Whatever."

"I think we should tell each other what happened while we switched personalities. That might help a bit."

"Un, but I think the hole is there because of a different reason. You go first, Naruto-chan." Sasuke said.

"Alright." So Naruto told his story that we already know.

"Hinata? You finally realized that, and all it took was us to switch personalities." Sasuke said sarcastically, shaking his head. "Thats sad. I mean, with your personality I still know that Orochimaru is a pedophile freak, and that Kabuto is his bitch."

"If you knew that to begin with, why did you go with him?"

"Power. I have to kill Itachi. I have a special lock to my door, don't worry. I installed it as soon as they told me what room was mine. All I have to do is say a certain thing, put a hair sample down, put my finger print down, say a couple more things, then type in a certain thing that only I know. It's never been hacked at all. The alarm has gone off plenty of times, but no one has succeeded in breaking in my room."

"Ok then... That was just a bit too much information. What's the thing that only you know?"

"Eh, Well... I have this birthmark on my ankle that looks like the mangekyou sharengan, and I glare at it a lot and once I stabbed it with a kunai."

"Well that was stupid."

"Un..."

"Funny, though."

"Shut up. Plus, why else would I wear these bandages all the time?" Sasuke asked, tugging at the bandages.

"I thought it was because you thought it looked cool..." Naruto said, turning his head to look at the bandages.

"Whatever..."

"Damn it! Why aren't we switching yet?" Naruto asked extremely frustrated.

"Maybe you can't wake up yet, or something. You said you fainted, right?"

"I thought you weren't listening..." Naruto accused.

"I wasn't. I just caught that last part."

"Ah. Of course. Well, maybe that _is_ it... maybe I have to be able to wake up for us to switch back..."

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital they were all growing a bit impatient, so Tsunade checked over Naruto again. 

"He seems to have a fever now... Sakura-"

"Don't worry, I know what to do." Sakura immediately got up and started trying to get Naruto's fever down. First thing she did was put a small, cold, folded up towel on Naruto's forehead.

They all watched anxiously as Sakura rushed around trying to help.

"Damn... it..." Naruto muttered. Tsunade sighed in frustration and annoyance. She had no clue why he wasn't waking up at all, with all the noise in the room. I know what you were thinking, that the room was quiet? Nope. Far from it. They were all talking about what could be wrong with Naruto, and were making a hell of a lot of noise by doing so. Tsunade wished they would all shut up.

"Excuse me...?" a quite voice from the door said, drawing everyone's attention. "Um... visiting hours are over, if you would please leave the room you can come back tomorrow." The nurse said. Everyone but Tsunade, Sakura and Hinata left the room. Hinata stared at Naruto for a while, wishing he would wake up. She glanced at Sakura and Tsunade and left. They understood this to mean she trusted them and hoped they could help her Naruto-kun.

* * *

"So, Sasuke... Are you going to tell me what happened?" Naruto finally asked. 

"Huh?"

"You know... with my personality in Orochimaru's lair?" Naruto said, smirking. "You said it was funny."

"I said it was HORRIBLE! I nearly got killed, is what I said!!"

"Same thing." Naruto said shrugging.

"Fine. Ok, well... after we switched--"

* * *

Lizzy: YAY for cliffhangers! Sorry this is so short. Review, please! 

Suki: Yes! Review!

Lizzy: Bye!!!

I love writing for people who love reading what I write.

But I hate when vacation ends! -cries-


End file.
